Utaku Ji-Yun
Utaku Ji-Yun was a bushi and battle maiden of the Unicorn Clan. She was considered a paragon of Bushido. Emerald Champion In 1198 Ji-Yun entered the Emerald Championship and won the title. Her last duel was against Iweko Seiken, the Imperial Heir apparent. She was wounded at her forearms while Seiken received a bad injury to the shoulder. Ji-Yun was terrified by the idea of having wounded the heir. The Jade Champion, Asahina Nanae, was a witness to the duel and told her that she was glad that Seiken found an opponent who would not surrender to him. Jewels of the Empire, by Shawn Carman Aides Ji-Yun created the position of First Magistrate, and selected Doji Hakuseki for the post. The First Magistrate would be her hatamoto during the Emerald Champion absences. A Saga of Conquest, by Roger S.G Sorolla Ji-Yun recruited Kaiu Onizuka, who had won the Topaz Championship this year, to join the Emerald Magistrates. Coals Among the Ashes, by Shawn Carman War of Serpents This year Shinjo Etsuma and Moto Ogama were slain when the Shinomen Tower was destroyed by the Dark Naga. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Ji-Yun swore revenge for the deaths. Utaku Ji-Yun (Forgotten Legacy flavor) Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies The Mantis were accused of widespread corruption and forgery of documents by Daidoji. After a duel that settled the Crane's accusations, the Mantis engaged in retaliation over this slight of honor. Incursions on Crane holdings along the rivers between the coast and the Second City began. The majority of the Mantis' seaborne forces began to mass on the southern coast of the Colonies, and began a movement inland up both rivers, towards Twin Forks City. The Crane were requested to surrender their ports or see them destroyed for their insult. After Ji-Yun listened the arguments of Yoritomo Emoto and Doji Rengetsu, the Emerald Champion upheld the complaint of the Mantis and granted permission for war between these clans in the Colonies. Ji-Yun pondered her actions with the Jade Champion Asahina Nanae, who in turn told she had appointed an Imperial Legion under the command of a Tamori to fight the Dark Naga. Tensions between the clans had risen too high without release, so they had allowed to proper retribution in the Colonies, as a reminder that samurai must conduct themselves as such. Petitions, by Seth Mason Ninth Imperial Legion This year Ji-Yun appointed Shinjo Kinto as the Commander of the Ninth Imperial Legion, and ordered to take the legion to the Colonies to restore proper order, and to investigate the apparent embrace of Fudo texts, the rampant claiming of non-sanctified lands, and skirmishes between the clans. Defenders of the Empire, by Shawn Carman Dark Naga Exposed The Jade Champion reported to Ji-yun the location of the Dark Naga, in the Shinomen Mori. Nanae had sent an Imperial Legion under the command of Akodo Kano, the Lion Clan Champion's brother, escorted by the Jade Magistrate Tamori Yayu. Ji-yun sent Doji Hakuseki to the forest Finding the Balance, by Seth Mason where she eventually found a massive Naga, who slain Hakuseki in a duel. Coils of Madness (storybook), by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon In the plains had once been the dominion of the Falcon Clan several Imperial Legions drove the Dark Naga out of the Empire. Ji-Yun was severely wounded in one of her legs during a personal confrontation with the being known as the Dark Naga. She survived for the timely arrival of Akodo Kano, who wounded the massive creature, forcing the enemy leader to flee. Scenes from the Empire 40, by Shawn Carman Siege of the Second City The Ikoma Daimyo Ikoma Hakige presented to the Imperial Court the accounts of the Siege of the Second City. The Second City had surrendered to the Ninth Imperial Legion and the escapee Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime had been stricken from their family rolls by the Otomo. The Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu was instrumental to finish the siege in a quick way, instead a more longer but bloodless conflict. Torn Asunder, Part 1, by Seth Mason P'an Ku's Madness Nanae received word that a long-standing conflict between the dragon P'an Ku and the Fudo cult had exacerbated conflicts in the Colonies, as the Siege of the Second City, or the Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies. The Jade Champion informed Ji-Yun to investigate to what extent, if any, these forces might be active in the Empire, who in turn ordered Hakuseki to delegate the search of the Dark Naga on her subordinates. P'an Ku's Madness had to have her full attention. Nanae also reported the peaceful Asahina had permitted the Fudoist to conduct their research in the Empire despite the cult had been declared a heresy and chased by the Brotherhood. Hakuseki died in the mission, while the rest of the group returned with the Writings and Heart of Fudo. Coils of Madness, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon Heart of Fudo In 1199 the Heart of Fudo, a nemuranai which contained a portion of the mad dragon P'an Ku, was presented to the Imperial Court. Asahina Nanae reported that one of her magistrtates, Tamori Yayu, would study it, to understand how to stop its influence, or communicate with it. The Imperial Advisor Moru was outraged by the Jade Champion's proposal, and blamed her for the newly revealed dealings of the Asahina with the Fudoist. The Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko revealed her presence, and alongside Nanae performed a ritual to diminish the effects of the Heart upon those in attendance. Moru's outburst was a side effect of the Heart. Mitsuko advised to take the Heart immediately to the Second City, as the way to deal with P'an Ku's madness. Gates of Chaos, Part 3, by Seth Mason Past Sins of the Spider This year Susumu Takada, a high ranking Spider courtier, surrendered to her a scroll written by Kakita Ichigiku, with the discoveries of Kitsuki Kinaro and Bayushi Makubesu. It exposed the implication of the Spider in the Night of the Assassins, before they were granted the Great Clan status, and that Kakita Hiro, a famous playwright, had been recently killed by members of the Spider working on their own. A play of Hiro had been used to send encoded messages to the assassins, and when he came out of retirement the Crane was slain, to cover any possible connection with these past events. Tadaka explained these agents had been working without the endorsement of the Spider Clan, and punishment would be enacted. Sins of the Father: the Shadows of our Pasts, by Robert Denton Retirement and Appointment as Utaku Daimyo The injuries sustained by Utaku Ji-Yun during the battle to defeat the Dark Naga were such that she could not continue in the execution of her duties. In 1199 a new Test of the Emerald Champion was summoned to determine her successor. The Emerald Championship 2013 (Storyline Tournament) She marriaged before her retirement. Marriage of the Emerald Champion (Aftermath Title and Picture) Mirumoto Tsuda was her replacement, while Ji-Yun retired and assumed the mantle of Utaku Daimyo. Emerald Championships and Charity Auctions 2013 (Storyline result) Twenty Festivals, Part 1, by Maxime Lemaire Rise of Jigoku Ji-yun was appointed in the Imperial Court, where she got a quiet resentment with Asako Chukage, the Voice of the Elemental Masters. In 1200 Daigotsu Kanpeki stormed Toshi Ranbo, but failed to find and kill the Emperor Iweko II, leaving the Imperial City shortly after. The Crab Clan Champion Hida Kisada blamed that the rebellious Spider forces had vanished before the assembled Rokugani armies would engage them. The Phoenix sought the location of the Third Seal, which was eventually destroyed by an endless horde of Shadowlands creatures. The Mantis Islands fell and the Rise of Jigoku was unleashed. The Dawn of Onyx Edition External Links * Utaku Ji-Yun (Forgotten Legacy) * Utaku Ji-Yun Exp (Torn Asunder) Category:Unicorn Clan Members Category:Emerald Champions